Transcended Windlune
|name1 = Transcended Form |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form |link4 = First Impact Windlune |name4 = First Impact }} DEX for self during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Yggdrasil's Rage ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = An arrow that carries Yggdrasil's rage brings forth great fear to the enemy. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 1569% damage to one enemy and removes all buffs. Additionally "blows the target away" for 3 seconds. Chaser Tracy can still attack the target with her skills. Boss Type units suffer three times its damage as additional damage instead of being "blown away". 11.3 sec |activeskill2 = Death Sentence ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = It's a death sentence. |aEffect2 = Inflicts 2137% damage to one enemy with 35% HP or less, and removes all buffs. The target receives 15% increased damage for 6.5 seconds. This skill ignores the target's DEF and is used immediately, ignoring her "Global Cooldown". Conditions (the "35% HP") are ignored for Boss Type units and inflicts three times its damage instead. 5 sec |activeskill3 = Noble Being |flavora3 = No one can tame her. |aEffect3 = Removes all debuffs from Windlune. Increases ATK SPD by 42% for 8.9 seconds. Additionally, during this state, every attack ignores the target's DEF and is guaranteed to hit . 21 sec |passive1 = Coolheaded |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Windlune can detect the enemy's concealment and attacks the dealer first. When Windlune attacks previously attacked targets, she will inflict 100% increased damage. Increases the main attributes (INT, DEX etc) by 33% for entire allied party. |passive2 = Dignity of the Queen |flavorp2 = The intensity of battles peaks during a siege. |pEffect2 = When first entering the battlefield, Windlune vanishes 9 seconds. Also, silences one (random) enemy for 12 seconds and inflicts a debuff that increases received damage by 40% (immune to dispel). Can only be used once each battle. Additionally, increases Windlune's damage inflicted in Guild Occupation (both Occupy and Plunder) by 300%. |passive3 = Dark Elf Queen |flavorp3 = Windlune is the greatest sharpshooter among the Dark Elves. |pEffect3 = Removes one buff from an enemy during normal attacks. Recovers Windlune's HP by 38% of inflicted damage. Also increases entire allied party's attack by 28%. |passive4 = Yggdrasil's Strength |flavorp4 = An arrow blessed with Yggdrasil's power is indestructible. |pEffect4 = "Death Sentence" will now require the target to have 45% or less HP. Each time Windlune kills an enemy, increases DEX by 27% and grants 270% damage for self. Stacks up to 5 times. |passive5 = Merciless Queen |flavorp5 = The great queen dominates Siege Battle and Loot Battle. |pEffect5 = Increases entire allied party's damage by 82% during Guild Siege Battle. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG |aEffect1_ex = "Blows the target away" shall be compared to Gigantes Atlas or Transcended Chaser Tracy. |aEffect2_ex = "Global Cooldown" (글로벌 쿨타임을) most likely refers to skill priorities and skill animation that cause "Cooldowns". In essence, the skill is an instant-quick-spell, of sorts. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Windlune |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Heroes